Oh, You Like Ripping Holes in the Sky, Too?
by RoyalKnightX
Summary: A little chat between those that have ripped holes in the sky. First Fic, so please be nice if you review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I love it tho!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, You Like Ripping Holes in the Sky, Too?

_What fools…_

Akihiro Kurata stood watching atop the highest building in the city. Below him, said "fools" were struggling against a near infinite number of what appeared to be giant boars and armored birds. In front of the "fools" were a gigantic armored T-Rex with a cannon for an arm…

_Hmm…RiseGreymon was it?_

…an enormous, blue dog standing on two legs with a jet-pack, metal gloves, and the always cool sunglasses…

_I think it's…MachGaogamon?_

…what appeared to be a fairy, but was far too large (and destructive) to be one…

_The files say…Lilamon._

…and, finally, what seemed to be a ninja chicken.

_Oh, yes, Peckmon._

Kurata sighed. He couldn't _believe_ Satsuma had allied with these _creatures_. During their time in that terrible place, Kurata never once got the impression that Satsuma was so much of a fool.

_How can he not see how dangerous they are!? Even as they attack us, he still defends them!_

Kurata let out another sigh as he reached for the small switch in his pocket.

_Heh…that Daimon must have left an impression on him. All that rubbish about making a peaceful world with our fists._

"HEY, ROCK!!! LET'S HAVE A LITTLE "TALK" WITH OUR FISTS!!!"

Kurata nearly fell off the roof as Masaru Daimon challenged the enemy commander. A small rock-man riding a giant dragon-fly.

_No way! Is that…Daimon's son!?!? Why!?!? Ok, that's it…_

Letting out a chuckle, Kurata held the small silver switch over his head.

"Hehehe, it's SHOWTIME!!!"

For the next few seconds, nothing happened. But then, a giant, glowing, silver ring, filled with what looked to be green data, appeared in the sky, and the armored birds and giant boars began to get sucked in. Unfortunately (for Kurata), the fools' _creatures_ stayed put.

_Oh, well…my work is done…wish I had recorded their screams…then I could listen to their suffering when ever I want! Ooooo, that would be FUN!!!_ (A/N: please remember he's partially insane…) _well, I better go adjust Giz…_

Kurata was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't seen the man who now stood before him. The man was blond, and just about Kurata's height, give or take an inch. He was wearing a black suit, and he had sunglasses covering his eyes.

_Where did he get __**those**__? Maybe he stole them from MachGaogamon. Oh, I crack me up._

"…Kurata," the man said quietly.

"How do you know my name!?!?" Kurata said.

"I know a lot of things," said the man, "about what you are doing, and I'm here to warn you."

"Warn _me_?" Kurata said, laughing, "You came to warn me? Of what!?!? Look, I understand your concern, but you can assure Chief Hashiba that..."

"I'm not from the Confidentiality Ministry."

_What the? Who is he then!?!?_

"Well then, where do you come from, Mr. Mystery?" said Kurata.

"That's none of your concern," said the man, "all you need to know is that you are going down the wrong path."

_Hehe, I'll show this guy who he's dealing with!_

"Am I now?" said Kurata, "Well, then I like the wrong path. Now get out of my way, or else."

"Or else what?" the man said, grinning.

"Or else… THIS!!!" yelled Kurata. At his signal, three giant, mechanical spiders jumped onto the building and stood in front of Kurata. All three looked directly at the mysterious man, and took aim. "So what do you think now? Am I still on the wrong path? With THIS kind of power."

"If power is what will make you listen…Beelzemon."

"CORONA BLASTER!!!"

Suddenly, there were no mechanical spiders on the roof. In their place was an extremely tall biker with three eyes, an enormous rifle, and black angel wings.

"You got any more o' them?" said the demon, "That was fun!!!"

_MY GIZMON!!! HOW!?!?_

"I…I…" stammered Kurata.

_No… no…I don't want to die!!!_

"You're free to go, scum."

"Wha…what?" said Kurata.

"I said you're free to go."

"But…why?" asked Kurata.

"I'll build better Gizmon! I'll crush you!"

"Try and find me," said the man calmly, "But I won't interfere with your plans. Like I said, I am only here to warn you."

Kurata was speechless.

"You are going down the wrong path," the man repeated from earlier, "and it is a path I have gone down as well. I know what you are going to do with those Gizmon of yours. I know about Belphemon's egg as well."

Kurata still couldn't say a word.

"If you stop now, you can still be redeemed like I was," said the man, "I tried to destroy not only the Digimon, but the Digital World as well. My actions nearly caused the end of BOTH worlds."

Kurata just stood there, mouth wide open.

"But, in the end, the Digimon are what saved us all," finished the man.

"I…I…I…don't believe you!!!" screamed Kurata, "Digimon, save us! What nonsense! Why should I believe you anyway! You haven't even said your _name_ yet!"

"You want to know my name, scum?" said the man, "My name is Mitsuo Yamaki, and I'm here to tell you that nothing good comes from ripping holes in the sky."

Before Kurata could respond, the man and the biker demon disappeared in a flash of light.

_I'll show them…I'll show all of them! With my upgraded Gizmon and Belphemon, I'll succeed where you failed Yamaki! I'll destroy the Digital World!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
